


It's Complicated

by Liron_aria



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Possible legal inaccuracies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liron_aria/pseuds/Liron_aria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's complicated" is the tagline of Michael's life. Fiona decides to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Burn Notice or any related characters.

Michael groaned, trying to think past the jackhammer in his brain. Last night… The Hell had happened last night? 

A feminine hum came from beside him, and Fiona threw an arm around his torso. Michael looked to the side to see Fiona cuddling into him with her eyes closed, hair fanning out around her across her pillow. Michael debated greeting her, but the jackhammer in his brain demanded he melt into the mattress.

He stared up at the ceiling. “Fi."

“I’m asleep, I can’t answer you."

“Remind me never to drink with Donnie Martello again."

“Never drink with Donnie Martello again."

“Thanks, Fi."

Michael reached out, blindly trying to find his alarm clock. What time even was it, anyway.

“We broke the alarm clock last night,” Fiona commented, eyes shut. 

“I thought you were asleep."

“I am,” Fiona said with a smirk.

At which point, someone started knocking on the door. “Mikey! It’s Sam, open up!"

Michael groaned, trying to will himself to get up. Fiona rolled away, complaining, “Why didn’t you let me shoot him when I had the chance?"

“Fi…"

Michael hefted himself out of bed and padded to the door. “What, Sam?"

The older man grinned, holding up a six-pack of beer in one and and a bag of takeout in the other. “Morning, Mikey. Well, technically afternoon."

“What are you doing here, Sam?"

Sam stepped past his friend cheerfully, making his way to the counter. “Now what kind of friend would I be if I didn’t bring you grease after a night like last night?"

Fiona grumbled, burying herself under the covers. “He’s too cheerful, make him go away."

“Good morning to you, too, sunshine!"

Fiona threw the alarm clock at his head.

“Sam… What exactly happened last night?"

“What, you don’t remember?” Sam replied, setting down the food and beer. “It was… whoo, it was a wild night, Mike. You and Fi were… well, you and Fi."

“Sam, that isn’t exactly helping,” Michael ground out.

“Come on, Mike,” Sam replied easily, opening a beer, “You don’t remember your trip to the county clerk’s office?"

Fiona’s head immediately popped out of the blankets. “We did  _what?!"_

“Yeah, I didn’t even know they opened that late, but you guys made it just before closing."

“Just before -“ Michael cut himself off, looking at his hand.

No ring. Well, that was a positive sign, right?

Fiona scrambled out of bed, reaching for her clothes.

“Whoa, okay, a little warning would be nice, sister!” Sam exclaimed, turned to face the fridge sharply.

“Michael, you are never drinking with Donny Martello again!” Fiona hissed. “Ever!"

“I got that, Fi,” Michael snapped back, looking for his own shirt.

The two of them were clothed and out of the apartment in record time, the door swinging shut behind them.

Sam blinked. “What, no breakfast?"

 

* * *

 

“Oh my God."

“I can’t believe we did that."

Michael and Fiona sat at Michael’s counter, staring at the paper in Michael’s hands.

Fiona grinned mischievously. “I like it."

“Fi! We are getting this changed as soon as possible."

Fiona pouted and rested her shoulder on Michael’s shoulder. “It’s better than  _‘Franklin’_ , anyway. I thought you’d be happy."

Michael looked at his girlfriend dryly. “I still don’t know how you got me drunk enough to agree to this."

Fiona grinned. “Excuse me, as I recall, you thought it was an  _excellent_  idea."

“I was drunk!"

“It suits you, Michael -"

“Don’t say it -"

“- It's Complicated -"

“ _Fi!”_

“- Westen."

Michael groaned, the paper fluttering down to the counter. In clear black ink on bright white paper read:

_I, Michael Franklin Westen, authorise the change of name to Michael_   _It's Complicated Westen._

_Witness: Fiona Glenanne_

* * *

“So, how’d it go at the county clerk’s office?” Sam asked later. 

Michael glanced at Fiona grumpily and Fiona grinned.

“It’s complicated."


End file.
